Scary Pizzeria
in the Map Selection. |released = 9.3.0 |popularity = |level required = 3 }} Scary Pizzeria was added in the 9.3.0 update. Players can also play the exact replica map in Arena. Appearance The map includes vents that run around most of the building. You can also enter these vents which take you to other rooms in the map. In the center room, there are tables and chairs, which are set for birthdays, and a giant carousel in the center. There is also a security room, a kitchen, bathrooms, more birthday party rooms, a kitchen pantry, and an entrance room where most of the pick-ups in the map can be found. Strategy Co-op Survival * Take out multiple enemies using pierce shot weapons. * Check both forwards and backwards if there are any enemies following you. * Use gadgets that enemies prioritize in attacking, for example, the Christmas Tree Turret. Arena Using Default Weapons * There are many strategies to play Arena Mode in. An effective strategy is to have a Signal Pistol, which is basically made for this mode as it takes out mobs of enemies in max 3 hits with the end mobs 2 with the mix 1 with the regular. * Always aim for the weak-points (like the head) in order to deal extra damage. This tip will lead into a shorter battle and ameliorated ammunition conservation. * Another great strategy is with a Primary weapon. Use them and aim at the head is possible. Also, try to keep on having good armor and to run around in a circle around the arena while shooting at the enemies. This will allow for a large score, while getting lots of coins. * Always manage your ammunition. Some weapons like the Old Revolver can easily run out of ammunition, so try collecting as many ammunition pick-ups as possible. Picking them up will not only make your Old Revolver receive more ammo, but all of your equipped guns will receive an extra clip. Also, try burst firing, especially with weapons that can easily run out of ammunition. * Always manage your health and armor, as you only have one row of health and armor each. * The best maps that you can play in are any map except Ice Hockey Arena and Scary Pizzeria. In Ice Hockey Arena, you will have difficulties walking on the floor, due to the slippery ice on the floor. In Scary Pizzeria, there are too many walls for an arena-based map, which may give you difficulties running around the map. Using Your Own Loadout *There are many strategies to play Arena Mode in. An effective strategy is to have an explosive weapon with decent mobility like the Anti-Gravity Blaster which is basically made for this mode as it takes out MOBS of enemies in max 3 hits with the end mobs 2 with the mix 1 with the regular. *A Dark Matter Generator also works with this role as it has similar if not identical properties as the Anti-Gravity Blaster. Once you picked your weapon, its time to roll. When you are out you should keep collecting ammo for your Gravity gun/Bass cannon and also keep collecting shields. when you reach wave 10 a good tactic is to jump on the heads of mobs via rocket jump to then rocket jump of their heads killing them in fours and fives. *Another great strategy is with the Automatic Peacemaker, or any kind of minigun related weapon. Due to the amount of bullets the peacemaker has, the player can go at least for about 30 or more rounds without dying if the player has good armor, keeps collecting ammo pickups, and runs around in a circle around the arena while shooting at the enemies. This will allow for a large score, while getting lots of coins. *A good throw of a Throwing gadget into a crowd wears their health out, making them easy to pick off. And the Singular Grenade groups mobs into one area, making them more vulnerable to crowd-control weaponry, including the Ghost Lantern. As the lantern kills most mobs nearly with a shot. However, you need to watch out if there are any ranged enemies in the black hole, because they can still attack you. *Pets can help you locate remaining enemies if you have trouble finding them. *Also, the Storm Hammer and the Fire Orb helps a lot in this mode, as its good for crowd control and requires no ammo to swing around, but, watch out for ranged enemies and take them out similar of how you kill a ranged player with those melee weapons. *Using the Christmas Tree Turret will make the enemies go against it, making them prioritizing on attacking it before they attack you. Enemies # Yellow Peashooter # Hippo # Tiger # Alligator # Foxy # Bonnie # Chica # Terrifying Penguin # Terrifying Bear # Blue Alligator # Balloon Boy # Pitbull Trivia * This map is based off of the horror game, Five Nights at Freddy's 2. * There are posters around the map that somewhat take off from the game itself, some posters even have the same quotes such as "Let's Party!", "Let's Eat!". * The animatronics found in this map resemble Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, Foxy the Pirate and Balloon Boy. * The cameras don't function, similar to the same cameras in Mafia Cottage. * Like the one in School's, baby laughs can be heard in these spots in the map: *# When near the Chica animatronic in the kitchen. *# At the entrance to the vent on the left side of the carousel room. *# When near Foxy in the parts in the service room. *# At the first left-hand turn in the vent starting in the office in the loading screen. *# At the left-hand exit to the room in the results screen * The bathrooms in the map share the same models and layout as School. * The map was added into Co-op Survival in the 10.3.0. update, it is probably a replacement for the removal of Warehouse Assault. * In the description of the game, the adding of this map in Arena wasn't mentioned. * In Arena, it shares the same soundtrack of all of the other Arena maps. *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials ( ). Gallery Scary Pizzeria.jpg| The security camera room. Scary Pizzeria 1.jpg| The main room. Scary Pizzeria 2.jpg| The party room. Scary Pizzeria 4.jpg| The kitchen. Scary Pizzeria 5.jpg| The entrance. Scary Pizzeria 6.jpg| The shelves. Scary Pizzeria 7.jpg| Inside the underground hallways. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps Category:Arena Maps Category:Themed